Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for transmitting digital data by means of continuous phase modulation, such as is known, for example, from the article by T. Aulin and C. -E. W. Sundberg, "Continuous Phase Modulation", Parts I, II, IEEE Trans. Commun., Vol. COM-29, No. 3, March 1981, pages 196-225.